


Written On These Walls Are The Stories That I Can't Explain

by JjdoggieS



Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (and yes i know this is a day late), (but i am stressed), (i hope you like it clover), Becuase I Said So, Beginnings, Cute, Day 6, Endings, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, It is very fluffy, Marriage, Wedding, and i am looking forward to it, but so is five, endings/beginnings, five and vanya's wedding, fiveya - Freeform, number five | the boy 'i love my wife' hargreeves will arrive, vanya is a little nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: It issupposed to beone of the best days of their lives, but Vanya (and Five) can't help but feel a little anxious about taking the next step together.Fiveya Week 2020 - Day 6: Endings/Beginnings
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: I Fell In Love With My Best Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994572
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Written On These Walls Are The Stories That I Can't Explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunchime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts).



> This fic is for the amazing and talented Sunchime. She makes _amazing_ art and is an _extraordinarily_ talented writer!! We've accused each other time and time again during Among Us, and will likely continue to do so until the end of time. Or when we stop playing. Whichever comes first. Her yellings, and gifs, thrown into the void on Discord are the highlights of my week.

Klaus watched Allison do some final touches on the very natural makeup onto Vanya’s face, having it that had been approved by their sister roughly a month prior. He could see the nerves on who he’d always considered to be his little sister’s face; evidently the reminders from the few other people that had been flittering in and out of the room that Five and Vanya’s wedding was set to start in less than an hour wasn’t helping.

As Allison took a small step back, examining her perfectionist work, Klaus joined his older sister’s side, looking over his own work on Vanya’s perfectly pinned and twisted hair, paired with the flowered headband and white veil pinned to the back, if he _does_ say so himself. Five had given him, in mostly secret, meaning Vanya didn’t know about it but the rest of them did, that he wanted Vanya’s hair to be pinned back and out of her face, as she had no reason to hide behind it at her own wedding. And Klaus and Allison, the unofficial hair and makeup team, heavily agreed, as did their other siblings.

For the most part, the siblings had unanimously agreed that their assigned numerical order basically implicated them as Luther being the oldest, although now that title belonged to Five, and Vanya as the youngest with Klaus being the _true_ middle child. And because of this unspoken notion that Vanya was the youngest, each of the siblings felt varying degrees of protectiveness towards each of their siblings, but Vanya in particular. In part due to the first nearly thirty years of their lives believing that she was born without powers, which was a lie, _obviously_.

In this new timeline though, within a month of Reginald Hargreeves, once again, killing himself in hopes of ‘reuniting the Umbrella Academy’ not knowing that they had never broken up in this timeline, only separating themselves from him, Five and Vanya were engaged and had roped Allison, Klaus, and Ben into helping plan the event.

Back to the issue at hand, despite basically _everyone_ around them knowing that Five and Vanya had practically been made for each other, Klaus could practically see his sister shaking with nerves, a previous lifetime of a lack of self-confidence rising to the surface. He carefully reached a hand out and took a hold of one of Vanya’s hands, rubbing little circles into her hand in reassurance. “What’s got you so stressed Vanny?” he asked, “Is it Allison? Because we can kick her out, we don’t need her anyway.” 

He’d pretended to whisper the last bit, not lowering his voice at all, if anything getting louder, but the giggle that Vanya gave him was worth the soft glare Allison gave him for it. Klaus could see the slightest bit of tension ease from Vanya’s shoulders, as well as the small tremors nearly ceasing. “No, no, no.” Vanya said, “Nothing like that, it’s more, I just, I’m a. I’m just feeling a little, I don’t know-”

“Scared?” Allison guessed, “because it’s perfectly normal to be a little scared _right_ before your wedding. That’s how I felt before I married Raymond.”

“Not Patrick?” Klaus teased.

Allison laughed shortly, ending it with a sigh before explaining that, “My marriage to Patrick was _very_ _different_ from my marriage to Raymond. Patrick and I’s wedding was very big, and extravagant, and public, and I knew like none of the people there. And the ones that I did were self-centered assholes. While Raymond and I’s wedding was small and private, I still didn’t know that many people there all that well, but I'd rather talk to them than those at Patrick and I’s wedding.”

“So being Mrs. Chestnut was _better_ , than being the A-List Mrs. Wilson?” Klaus asked, “How is that possible?”

“I didn’t say it was better!” Allison hissed, albeit the bite in it was lost by the barely contained laughter behind her grin, “I just said they were different.”

Klaus muttered to Vanya, “Different, different she says. You believe that?” Once again getting Vanya, and Allison, to laugh a bit, before he asked Vanya, much more seriously, “What about marrying Five, the little bastard that he is, is causing you to feel scared?”

“Um, well, it’s not so much that I’m like, scared.” Vanya said, “It’s more that, it’s more like, I’m just, I don’t know, nervous I guess. Because like, what if we’re making a huge mistake and once we’re married then we get into an argument or something and then we want to get a divorce, and we wouldn’t be able to be in the same room as each other, and our divorce leads to you guys all having to pick between me and Five, and then my half of the family wouldn’t talk to Five’s half of the family and that this wedding is what caused the entire family to be split in half all because Five and I got into some stupid argument.”

Allison and Klaus exchanged quick glances while Vanya worked herself up, again, before Allison took the lead in calming their sister down, again. “Vanya, not that any of us think that you and Five would get into any kind of argument that would lead to you guys getting a divorce, but even if you did, something insignificant like a divorce would not cause our weird, dysfunctional family to be broken up.”

Some of what Allison had said had gotten to Vanya, but not quite enough for her to completely be reassured that her wedding wasn’t going to ruin their family. Klaus added, “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen two people more made for each other than you and Five, Vanya.” He paused, reveling in the odd looks Vanya and Allison, more so Vanya as Allison was annoyed he’d used a line from her speech later, before laughing, continuing with, “God that was cheesy. Anyway, the point is Vanya, that couples and people argue. That’s normal. But, at least to me, and most of our siblings, as far as I know, it seems that you and Five are _destined_ to be together, as siblings, best friends, or married. Hell, he’s learned how to time travel to get back to you.”

“He came back for all of us Klaus,” Vanya said, “not just me.” 

Rather than point out to her that Five had quickly switched from killing whoever caused the apocalypse to just stopping them and helping them when he found out it was Vanya, Klaus did however, take note that she didn’t disagree with the rest of what he’d said.

Before anyone of them could say another word, there was, _thankfully_ , a knock at the door of the makeshift dressing room momentarily paused any more talking. Klaus helped Vanya not trip over her dress, wearing white flats and _not_ the short heels Allison and Klaus had tried talking her into wearing, while Allison answered whoever was knocking, pulling open the door to find Ben, crisply dressed in his grey top tux with black pants that matched Allison’s rose gold, with silver detailing, dress.

“Ben,” Allison started, glazing back at Klaus and Vanya before continuing, “we weren’t expecting you so soon.”

Their brother let out a short laugh, telling them that, “As much as I would love to be able to give you guys a few more minutes, Allison and Klaus are needed for line up.”

“Already?” Klaus asked, there was no way it was already-

“Yes, already.” Ben answered, “It’s quarter ‘til nine, and _I_ am not going to be the cause of any delays and face the wrath of Five. So, if I were you, I’d go get lined up before Diego has to come look for you.”

“Diego?” Allison questioned, “Not Five?”

Ben shook his head, a small smirk on his face, as he told them, “Five is _oddly_ superstitious about not seeing His Bride until it’s ‘time’ and Diego has more time than Luther does, so Diego.” 

Without anymore convincing needed, Allison and Klaus both quickly left, giving their sister a few more quick, encouraging words before slipping out of the room, leaving Vanya with Ben. As they left, Klaus muttered something quickly to Ben as he passed.

As much as Vanya wanted to finick with her hair as she looked in the mirror, if only in an effort to avoid facing her thoughts (and Ben), the hair spray and Klaus’s previous reminders to ‘stop messing with your hair Vanya, or it’ll _never_ be done in time’ kept her from doing so. And instead, she tried to tuck the little curls, that her brother and sister had gotten her up at 6am to burn into her hair, behind her ears, but they kept falling back out from behind them. She was still trying to avoid talking to, or even looking at, Ben, knowing she’d have to face the music.

God, she’s acting like she did something wrong.

Inevitably, Vanya turned from the mirror to face her brother, who was giving her a rather knowing look. “Vanya,” Ben started, “it’s okay if your a _bit_ stressed. It’s-”

“Normal?” Vanya guessed.

“I was going to say reasonable. But normal works too.” Ben replied. He placed a gentle hand on Vanya’s arm, “Are you ready? Or do you need another minute or two?” Before Vanya replied, he pulled her towards the door, saying that he needed to show her something.

They walked the opposite direction of where the ceremony was going to be taking place in roughly ten minutes at that point, and instead Ben lead her towards the reception area. “Ben? What are we doing?”

Her brother said nothing, just kept leading her towards the reception area, which was still getting the final details set up. There was a pair of wooden doors in front of them, the only thing separating Vanya and Ben from the reception area. 

Ben pushed open the doors, and pulled Vanya into the semi-lit room. As she walked into the room, Vanya nearly immediately noticed the many, many, many pictures covering the walls, filling various frames, and littering the spaces left on the tables, most of which she didn’t remember being taken. There were an array of pictures, all of which had her and Five, most featuring their siblings, and several others featuring their friends and tolerable coworkers.

Vanya looked through a small portion of the pictures, being transported back to the memory attached to them as she did, for several minutes, not noticing that nearly all the nervousness that she’d felt before had disappeared. And when Ben asked her, one last time, “Are you ready?”

She simply replied, with a soft smile “Yes.”


End file.
